Great Aspirations
by Derpfich
Summary: This is a fanfic I've decided to write, one of my all time favorite games, I just hope my little fanfic will do it justice.


**ALRIGHT! Part one of a new series I'm writing. EXCITEMENT!**

* * *

The hunter slowly rolled out of bed, the seabirds crying as the sun rose. The boat ride was hell, never knowing if or when ludroths would throw their selves onto the

boat, hoping for an easy meal. The stone bed did not do justice to the weariness the hunter had felt from the long journey to Moga village. As he stood up, his body

seemed to buckle, causing the hunter to swear under his breath. He had finally shaken the feeling of weariness by the time he had put on his leather armor, the worn

hide offered little protection, but it was protection none the less. The hunter took his canine sword from the weapon rack by the storage chest, the jaggi hide that

covered the hilt and scabbard was falling off, he had been using it since he had begun his training as a hunter. He had fond memories of that time, the drill sergeants

pressing him every day to achieve his dream of becoming a full blown hunter.  
=====

"Wow! You have so much stuff." The little child mused, having been staring into the storage chest as the hunter reminisced of his training days.  
=====

The hunter offered a small chuckle as he messed with the small kid's raven hair, teasing him. The little kid scrunching his nose as the hunter teased him, annoyed as

the hunter did so. The kid quickly shook his head after the hunter had withdrawn his hand, hoping his hair would go back to the way it had been before. The little

villager had stepped away from the hunter, throwing a rock out of the window in the hut, watching as a seabird dived for it, mistaking it for food. He then ran to the

door and waved at the hunter, standing there for a second to make sure the man saw the little boy.  
=====

"Good luck today hunter!" The little kid yelled as he ran out of the hut, going back to play with the other village kid.  
=====

The hunter glanced over at the felyne caretaker, the hunter's guild had assigned it to take care of the hunters hut, making sure he had the adequate supplies set

aside for each hunt. He would have to remember to bring the cat a fish or two, since he made sure his survivability would be positive, now that he would begin his life

as a hunter for this small village. The idea excited the hunter, he would hopefully grow to be a famous hunter, and one that everyone would tell of his exploits and sing

of how he conquered great beasts. His expectations were high, hearing stories of the great beasts that made this primal earth their home.

As the hunter stepped out of his hut, he noticed how the whole village had turned their gaze to him, wondering if he would be one to protect the village, or like the

last few hunters, another gravestone that littered the outskirts of the village. He was surprised how the villagers were a bit weary of his presence, a general

consensus that he would just become an unmarked gravestone, a tragic end to novice hunters that didn't take their jobs serious. As the initial shock wore off, the

village chief walked up to the hunter and sized him up, a small grunt of approval before he began to speak.  
=====

"Welcome hunter, I hope that your journey here was…exciting. Anyways, all joking aside, are you ready to guard and protect this village, help this village to flourish,

help it to be a safe haven for sailors and tradesman alike. It will not be an easy job, a lagiacrus has taken up residence in the waters that surround the village. Before

you do go about taking care of this leviathan, you will need to prove that you have what it takes to fight the electric serpent." The old village chief told the hunter as

he sat down, puffing on his pipe. His breathing steady despite the fear the hunter felt in the old man's voice. "Just be careful and do what you can to help this village,

and it will take care of you. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask, I'll see what I can do to help."  
=====

* * *

**I apologize if the chapter is a bit short, I just wanted to give a short introduction to the story. Feel free to lay the criticism on me, the next chapter will build up to the first "boss" the Great Jaggi. If you would like something to happen before the fight, or a suggestion for a quest, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
